Present From the Future
by pixelx
Summary: Prompt by Metamorcy. Lambo had an accident in the bathroom. Luckily he had the Ten Years Bazooka with him, and a naked Tsuna added to the mix. TsunaxAdult!Lambo. 27L XD


**The characters in this fic belong to their creator Amano Akira. No profit was being made from this submission**

Great thanks to Metamorcy for the prompt, though I had to tweak it a bit. XD I had so much fun writting this.

The prompt: If you want a challenge try Adult!Lambo. And for the prompt: How about while Tsuna is talking a bath/shower, young Lambo comes flying through the window with the ten year bazooka and out pops Adult!Lambo, who sees Tsuna naked. I think you should be able to fill in the blanks after that.

Warning: Un-betaed piece.

* * *

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san is a fish!" The seven years old Lambo splashed about in the small bathtub.

"Lambo. Stop playing in the tub. You're wasting the hot water by splashing it all over the place." Tsuna admonished lightly.

Both of them were actually having a bath together. In Lambo's case, this was his second one after a pot of curry fell over his afro head courtesy of Reborn. Mum had told him to have his bath first and 'Could you please take Lambo-kun with you while Kaa-san clean this up and cook a new dinner?' Lambo had forgotten all about it in lieu of playing with water.

At seven years of age, the young Bovino hadn't change much. He still acted like a spoiled kid and was always harassing his friends, particularly I-pin; just like boys do, though he did learn how to say 'please' and 'thank you'. Right now, Tsuna was trying to teach him how to say 'sorry'.

Lambo stuck out his tongue at Tsuna and said. "Tsuna is no fun." Nevertheless, the Italian boy did get out of the tub and went towards his caretaker. "Tsuna, Let Lambo-san wash your back for you!" He declared, too excited in his self appointed task to notice a bar of soap lying peacefully under his incoming foot. The result was a head banging followed by an ear shattering the next.

"Lambo, are you alright!?"

"To..le..rate…Uwaah!!! Can't tolerate!" As if on cue Lambo took out the ten years Bazooka out of his bushy hair- Tsuna was amazed at the weapon's ability to stay dry –and promptly shot at himself. Pink smokes filled the bathroom and Tsuna waved the smoke away from his face.

"Adult!Lambo!" Tsuna called out.

Adult!Lambo emerged, in haze and for some reason was naked as well. He looked up at the call of his name and came face to face with the young Vogola. "Yo, Young Vongola." The teen greeted, unconcerned with his state of nakedness while looking around the small bathroom.

The older Lambo scratched his head, ruffling his messy locks even more and sighed. "Yare, yare. It's been a while since I came to the past. I thought the younger me had grown out of using the bazooka but," He bowed his head slightly. "Please forgive my younger self, Young Vongola."

Tsuna blushed at the apologies. It astonished him how polite this Lambo had become compared to the current Lambo. It strengthened his resolve to teach at least a speck of manner to the boy. "Maa, it's fine Adult!Lambo. I don't mind, or rather I'm used to it."

Tsuna couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. "Why are you naked?" Tsuna's own however was justified. He was having a bath with the Kid!Lambo before this happened.

"I was in my bedroom, showing some things that I learnt to the boss."

"Eh?" Myriads of imaginations flooded Tsuna's mind. By boss, he meant his TYL!self right? What could Lambo possibly _learn_ and wanted to _show_ to the TYL!Him that would involve him naked and in the bedroom?

"Want me to show it to you." TYL!Lambo asked.

"Eh?"

He didn't bother to wait for an answer as the Italian teen gently pushed Tsuna on the low stool and knelt between his legs. He looked up at his young Boss, eyes strangely dark. "I'm still new at this, soo…"

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelped in surprise when hot tongue touched his limp shaft immediately coaxing it to hardness. Once he was fully erect, Lambo wasted no time and put it inside his mouth and sucked vigorously.

_Still new at this my ass. _The brunet cursed and moaned as he was swallowed whole. He prayed with all his being that the Sawada household didn't hear him or knock on the bathroom door.

Tsuna threaded his fingers through the black wavy tresses and tugged when pleasure spikes danced on his spine. He curled his toes to restrain his hips from bucking forward into that sinful mouth. Tsuna was grateful at Lambo's hand on his waist, holding him down but cursed the other one for fondling his balls, further simulating him.

Tsuna was going to come and if Lambo didn't pull out soon. "Lambo…" He was going to warn him, he did but couldn't form any more words. Instead Lambo just hummed around the pulsing shaft in response, deep throated him and sucked, hard. _That_ undid him. The brunet bit on his fist to stifle his scream and bucked into the waiting mouth, shooting his seed.

Lambo let go once he had swallowed every trickle of the young Vongola's essence. "Your taste haven't change, Young Vongola." He chuckled at the look of confuse on his young boss's face and stepped back, ignoring his own erection.

"Eh?" _How many times have they done this!!_ Internally Tsuna was freaking out but on the outward appearance, his face flushed from the residue of pleasure and his breath still hadn't even out. Before Tsuna could open his mouth to asked what he was talking about, Pink smoke engulfed Adult!Lambo.

Tsuna quickly rearranged himself before the smoke disappeared. Present!Lambo cheerily went to him, already feeling better.

"Tsuna, the other Tsuna taught Lambo-san some neat tricks! Want to see them?"

_Oh, hell no!

* * *

_

A/n: I have made the TYL!Tsuna a pervy mafia boss. _; Hey, with all those hot bishies around him, who can blame him?

Next will be Tsuna-x-Ryohei. While the pairing is a challenge by itself, would anybody throw me a bone(prompt) here to help me_?  
_


End file.
